


Donlow OneShot

by MoonieTT



Category: Take That, donlow, gary barlow - Fandom, howard donald - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonieTT/pseuds/MoonieTT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There she stood; Sandwiched between Howard and Gary, one hand on Howard’s chest, the other on his rock hard cock."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donlow OneShot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dearest Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dearest+Kennedy).



Ana couldn’t believe she sneaked her way through security and got backstage after the concert. The corridor was filled with people; dancers, stage builders, security… but she couldn’t see the guys. Maybe they would be behind one of those doors at the end, but would she be brave enough to just walk in? And what if she did and any of them would be there, what would she do? They’d probably shout for security and then this would have been the last Take That concert she ever attended.

She was stood in front of one of the doors now; she had to do it, what if it was Gary behind that door, all sweaty and heated up after the concert? She just had to know. Without any hesitation she opened the door and walked in. She looked up and there he stood. He immediately looked up, surprised by his visitor. His white shirt was undone and as Ana just stood there gaping at the man she had had a crush on for the past ten years, his puzzled look changed in one of confidence, one that knew what he did to her, what his fully naked chest did to her. 

He looked her up and down whilst that famous loop sided grin appeared on his face. She froze, she could barely breath and her heart rate increased rapidly. She didn’t know whether to throw herself at him, make up a silly excuse or just play it cool. “I’m sorry, wrong door.” She said whilst turning red. “Are you sure?” was his reply as he walked up to her, past her and closed the door behind her.  
Gary was now stood behind Ana and she could feel his eyes wandering up and down her back, he was checking her out, he came closer and she could now feel his warm breath in her neck. Without saying anything he pushed her long hair to the side, and kissed her on the back of her neck.

‘Is this what you came from?’ He purred into her ear as he continued to scatter kisses along the line of her neck. His husky voice gave her Goosebumps. She wasn’t really sure what ‘this’ was but she didn’t have a problem with anything he did so far.

‘I guess’ She replied with a shaky voice. He suddenly spun her around, pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her hungrily yet full with passion. Ana, now more confident, finally gave in and started to run a hand through his short blond hair whilst her other went up and down his back extracting silent moans from the man she had dreamed about for years. Gary’s hands travelled all over her exposed body as he pulled one of her legs up to his hip, whilst grinding her gently.

Suddenly, the dressing room door opened, Gary took a brief look, but as soon as he saw who it was, he returned the assault he started on Ana’s collarbone. “Care to share?” A man with a strong Mancunian accent asked, she knew immediately who it was, Howard. Gary had now stopped and looked Ana into her eyes “Would you mind?” He asked. “uh, no… I guess.” Was all she could reply with. Howard came towards them now, he grabbed Ana and pulled her away from Gary into his own body. He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her hard, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. Gary, who was now stood behind Ana, started to kiss her back again as his hands caressed her sides. She didn’t know where to put her hands and just rested them on Howard’s chest. It was so big and so firm yet soft at the same time. As the kiss of Howard and Ana got even deeper, he took her hand and brought it to his crotch whilst Gary’s hands found the waistband of Ana’s skinny jeans and undid the buttons ad zipper before she knew it. There she stood; Sandwiched between Howard and Gary, one hand on Howard’s chest, the other on his rock hard cock, his tongue deep in her mouth whilst Gary made quick work to get rid of her underwear so he could please her with those long fingers and without any warning he entered her. First just one finger, but quickly adding a second. “How bad do you want this?” Howard asked, after he abruptly broke the kiss they were in just moments ago whilst Gary was now circulating his finger inside her.  
“So bad.” Was all she could say before Howard pulled her towards the couch. You could clearly see his bulge as he sat down. “Undo my jeans.” He ordered while Gary undid his own. Ana sat down onto her knees between Howard’s legs and did as she was told. She first undid the buttons of his jeans and traced her fingers over the waistband of his boxers, she looked up and noticed the anticipating eyes of Howard as her hands hooked into the waistband and pulled it down. His length sprung free and stood up in all its glory. “Prove me how bad you want this” Howard said. Before starting anything, Ana looked at Gary to be sure he’d be okay with it, because at the end he was the one she started this with. “Do it.” He said, as if he could read her mind.

Before her lips touched the tip of Howard’s penis, he trusted deep into her mouth completely filling her. As Ana was finding a good rhythm she felt Gary’s body behind her as he carefully positioned himself against her. He teased her once more with those dexterous fingers before he pushed his tip against her entrance ”Wait!!” Howard said, causing Gary to stop just before he entered. “Not yet. She needs to earn it first” Howard once more trusted himself into Ana’s mouth. “I can’t wait any longer” Gary said desperately before trusting his whole length into her, causing a mixture of pain and pleasure to Ana who let out a high pitched cry as Gary almost completely pulled out and pushed himself all the way back in again. With no time to adapt to it, Gary picked up a rough rhythm whilst Howard, who was now too eager to let Ana do the work, trusted himself into her mouth once again. “Urghh… Fuck.” Gary called from behind, his fingers digging deep into her hips to gain more access. Ana could tell this wouldn’t last much longer as she felt herself tightening around his length. Two or three more trusts whilst Howard kept filling her mouth was her undoing, she found her climax which left her legs tremble. Gary now held her up as he trusted four or five more times into her before he too found his climax. Howard followed right after and shot his load partly in her mouth, partly over the floor. Panting and fighting for breath, Ana crashed down onto the floor, right into the sticky substance Howard had just left there, leaning with her back against the couch still between Howard’s legs. She looked at Gary who now got down too and sat next to her, taking her hand into his. Howard stood up and left for the showers without saying anything. “That was amazing” Gary said, followed by a heavy sigh as he too was drained.


End file.
